doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nicolás Rosas
|nacimiento = 23 de enero de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = San Miguel, Provincia de Buenos Aires |familiares = |primera_aparicion = Unidos para matar (Investigation Discovery) |ingreso_doblaje = Junio de 2017 |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |sindicato = Asociación Argentina de Actores |twitter = EL_ARGENTO_|instagram = nicorosas2019}}Nicolás Rosas es un Locutor y Actor de Doblaje argentino que se ha formado en la Academia de doblaje con los profesores Rolando Agüero y Matilde Ávila. Completo un workshop en los estudios Civisa Media a cargo del venezolano Manuel Alejandro Vargas entre Febrero y Mayo de 2017 y se perfecciono con cursos y talleres impartidos con los actores y directores de doblaje Carlos Romero Franco, Pedro Ruiz y Juan Manuel Echave. Filmografía Películas *The Front Runner - Doug Wilson (Josh Brener) (2018) *No dejes de mirar - Terapeuta (James Coonor), entrevistado, voz en radio policial (2017) *Show de perros - Anunciador del concurso (Bradley Gosnell) / Voces adicionales (2018) *The Way Back Home - Hombre en la Barberia (2018) *Age of Kill - Arthur (Melvyn Barnes) / Voces adicionales *One Upon In Venice – Rajeesh (Kal Penn) (2017) *The Vault - Voces adicionales *Fumata Blanca - Voces Adicionales *Slamma Jamma - Voces adicionales (2017) *El Padre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Juego de Traición - Willie Volsan (Alan B. Jones) / Voces adicionales (anunciador/policía/radio policial) (2018) *The Sisters Brothers - Voces adicionales *I Still See You - Brian (Thomas Elms) *Valley of Bones - Resse (Van White) *Maria By Callas - Lex *Rob Riggle´s Sky Master Academy - Voces adicionales *The First Time - Voces adicionales *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - Hargraves (Max Raphael) (2018) *Meu nome nao e Johnny (Mi nombre es Johnny) - Voces adicionales *La vida de Kayla - Tyler (Gerald W. Jones) *Flint - Voces adicionales *Darrow & Darrow - Voces adicionales *League of God (La Liga de los Dioses) - Voces adicionales *Royal Machmaker - Voces adicionales *Hellboy - Voces adicionales (2019) *Complete Unknown - Voces adicionales *El monstruo del Pantano - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) *Girl in the Bunker - Oficial Kitson (Jack Murray) *Nacida para Cabalgar - Voces adicionales *The Icebreaker - Belyaev *El Primer Ministro - Voces adicionales *Conrad & Michelle - Voces adicionales *La Cazadora de Aguilas - Voces adicionales *Cafaraum - Voces adicionales *Believe me! The Abduction of Lisa Mcvey - Cliente *Rob Riggle´s Sky Master Academy Part 2- Voces adicionales *David Crosby Remember my name - Graham Nash / Bob Dylan *Desculpe o Trastorno - Eduardo ( Gregório Duvivier ) - Rol Protagonico *2 Minutos de Fama - Paul *China Salesman - Philip y Voces adicionales *Your Move - Jay *Deadly Vengeance - Graficas /Sr. Bono *My Evil Stepdad - Phil *Never Let Go - Taxista / Policia Películas animadas *Garfield´s Fun Fest - Lagaro, Superheroe, Instrumento Musical *Ovejas y Lobos 2 - Dum y Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * Dragon Ball Super: Broly -Shu y Voces adicionales Series de TV *Snatch- Bruno (2x07) / Voces Adicionales *Chesapeake Shores -Bert Marcus (John Shaw) *Carter - Kyle (1x01), Ted (2x01), Ritchie (2x02), Martin (2x10) *(Des)Encuentros - Voces adicionales *The Blacklist - Empleado Banco (5x11), Eric (6x15) , Mr. Gansky (7x05) *Speechlees - Phill (2x07) / JJ (3x07) / Blake (3x08) / Voces Adicionales *La Pandilla del Puerto - Richi *S.W.A.T. (2017) Frankell,Gerente (2x06) / Nate (2x07) / Tristan (2x08) / Samir,Shorty (2x09) / Capitán de Bomberos (2x10) , Scott Camp (2x11) , Flaco (2x12), Richard (2x13), Kenta (2x14), Sargento Artiaga,Omar (2x15), Dr Gorham,Jasper(2x16), Jace (2x17), Tito(2x18),Hernamos Foster (2x19), Ty (2x20),Hadas (2x21) , Jax (2x22),Kiltore (2x23), Wade (3x01), Kareem (3x06),Ty (3x07), Jovan Balic (3x09), Musa (3x10) , Sawyer (3x11), Bryant (3x12), Oficial Sora (3x13) / Voces adicionales *Star Up Pedrito (3x03) / Del, Barry (3x05) / Bob Kippe (3x08) / Gabriel (3x09) / Voces adicionales *La Trêve - Voces adicionales *Homecoming - Voces adicionales *Hanna (Serie de TV) - Voces adicionales *Reprobados - Donny , Marcus *Deadly Class - Yukio (Sam Jin Coates) / Emilio (Michel Issa Rubio) *Negociando con tiburones - Mark (10x09), Michel Koury (10x21), Forrest Shinners (11x10) / Voces adicionales *The Goldbergs - Andy (6x10), Brian (6x12) , Jesse (6x15) , Andrew Gallery (7x07) / Voces adicionales *Mr Mercedes - Oficial Kent (Steven Reddington) , Oficial Schmidt (1x02) , Shammington (1x03) , Fahrenheit (2x10), Karl (3x01) / Morris niño (T3)/ Voces adicionales *Counterpart - Voces adicionales *Ausente - Arthur (2x04 ) / Voces adicionales *Runaways - Voces adicionales *Puparazzi - Jason/Colin *L.A.'s Finest - Justice , Mecanico (1x03) / Voces adicionales *Line of Duty - Voces adicionales *Modern Love - Andy (1x01), Guy (1x08) *This is Football - Juan Mata (1x02) / Voces adicionales *El Corazón de Sergio Ramos - Modric / Pedro J (1x02)/ Diego del Morao (1x06) / Voces adicionales *Preacher - Herny (4x07) / Voces adicionales *The Good Doctor -Luca (3x11) Voces adicionales *The Purge (serie) - Jimmy/Oscar (2x07) Series Animadas *Mr Pickles - Voces Adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob - Large Tommy (8x19), Alex (8x24), Sr Kim (8x25), Noah (9x05) / Voces adicionales *SuperMansion - Acomodador Comi-com (3x10) / Hombre Lobo, niño (3x11) /The Goof (3x16)/ Roger (3x17) / Voces adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Montruo del Maiz / Voces Adicionales *Los vecinos Green - Dan (1x26) / Wizartd Williams (2x37) Voces Adicionales *Amphibia - Sapin (2019-presente) *LEGO Jurassic World: Leyenda de la Isla Nublar - Soldados y Voces adicionales *Emy & Gooroo - Elf *Cyberchase - Voces Adicionales Series de Netflix *Dancing Queen- J.T. (1x02) , Dru (1x05) *Las nuevas leyendas de Mono - Voces adicionales *Fauda - Ido Kavillio (Mel Malka) , Maher (Carlos Gharzuzi) *Ugly Delicious - Taka Kondo y Voces Adicioanles *Marseille- Voces adicionales *The staircase- Voces adicionales *Formula 1: Drive to Survive - Marc (1x03) , Marcus Ericsson (1x08) , Lando Norris (1x10) / Voces adicionales *SnowPierce - Teniente Gardiner ( Doron Bell) Series de Anime * Tales of Zestiria: The Cross - Soldado (1x21) 'Documentales' *Leaving Neverland - Sheriff (2019) *What´s my name Muhammad Ali Parte 1 y 2 - Voces adicionales *Counting Tiguers - Voces adicionales *Where´s my Roy Cohn? (Roy Cohn: El Maestro Manipulador) - Jack Mangan/ G. David Schine/ Joseph Welch Telenovelas * El amor más grande (The Way to your Heart) - Ranny / Voces adicionales Discovery Channel * Supercars Customaizer - Nicco * Fast N´ Loud - Karl Wirth * Dra Sandra Lee: Especial Navideño - Kenneth * Contacto Alienigena - Marco Leyall (1x07) * Faster - Max Biagi * Aaron need a job - Joey Watale/ Courney Henry * Megaestructuras nazis- Bao (5x01),Henning (6x05)/ - Voces adicionales * Cintas del crimen - Roscoe Dobson (1x04) * Cooks Vs Cons - Jamie (3x06) * Herramientas Asombrosas - Ken Arrington - Don Hanson * Los Aliados de Hitler - Marcus (1x07) * Garage Squad - Nick Adcock (5x10) * Texas Metal - Jimmy (2x08) * Drone Racing - Cain Madere * Alerta Aeropuerto - Voces Adicionales * Misterio en el Hotel Cecil - Frank C. Girardot Jr. * Persas de Beverly Hills - Ali / Voces Adicionales * Fábrica de Bodas - Junior Mendez * Carreras Prohibidas -Billy Hayes , * Carreras Prohibidas: Memphis - Anthony Smith * La vida Sin Filtro - Chris Jacobs (2x03) / Monty (2x04) * Vívala o Véndala Vancouver - Scott (4x19) * Traicionados - George (2x09) * Habla la victima - Juan Gonzales (2x05) * Bar Rescue' - '''Jackson * En El Interior de Maquinas Increibles - Voces adicionales * Secretos Bajo Tierra -Dr. Luca de Siena * Hermanos a la Obra (Doblaje Argentino para Netflix) - Tiler (2x01) / Voces adicionales * Asesinatos en Familia - Michael(5x06) * El Gran Eclipse - James Bullock * Lo Mejor de La SharkWeek - Charles Ingram * Cuestion de Altura John (3x01) * Alex Vega Custom Shop - Brian Dickens (1x02) * Criaturas de Miedo con Dominic Monaghan - Erick Damon (2x03) / Samsom (3x01) * La moda de las estrella - Voces Adicionales *Seguridad de Frontera Australia - Voces adicionales y Episódicas *Todo en 90 días: Antes del Viaje - Voces Adicionales *Garage Goblin - Voces Adicionales *Cintas del Crimen - Voces adicionales *Historias Ineditas: Sala de Emergencia -Voces adicionales *Aeropuertos de Sao Paulo - Voces adicionales *Los Niños de Atlanta - Voces adicionales *Amargo Final - Voces adicionales *Top Gear (Reino Unido) - Voces adicionales *Amor, Compre la Casa - Voces adicionales *LA verdad de la llegada a la Luna - Voces adicionales *Remodelacion en pareja . Voces adicionales *Northwoods - Aidan (6x18)/Voces adicionales *Northwoods Law - Voces adicionales *Sub SuperBuild - Voces adicionales *Seducciones Peligrosas - Voces adicionales *Wheeler Dealers - Voces adicionales * Murder Call - Voces adicionales * Aeropuerto de Sao Paulo - Voces adicionales * 100% Hotter - Voces adicionales *El Lado divertido de la ciencia - Voces adicionales *4 bodas - Brent (6x05) / Voces adicionales *Encuentro Animal - Voces adicionales *Top chef T11 - Voces adicionales *Camara Policial -Voces adicionales *Jefe en Cubierto - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de Autos Millonarios - Voces adicionales *Alaska la última Frontera - Voces adicionales *Reconstrucción de un Crimen - Voces adicionales *Mi vida con Cancer - Voces adicionales *Monstruo: Se Busca - Voces adicionales *Los Archivos del FBI - Voces adicionales *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces adicionales *La peor Pesadilla - Voces Adicionales *Tiburones en la mira 2 - Voces Adicionales *Hotel sin Estrellas - David Atkins '''Deutsche Welle (DW)' *Ashbal Los Niños Soldado - Kaswara *La Conquista del Espacio - Neil Armstrong (Archivo) *Un mundo sin bancos - Voces adicionales *Yo consumidor la Guerra del Tomate -Voces adicionales *Arqueologia Un Mar de Dudas -Voces adicionales *San Paulo - Lector de Escrituras *El precio de la dulce Fruta - Voces adicionales *La Facinacion del Saber- Voces adicionales *Cazadores de Libros - Moamed *Novias Compradas - Voces adicionales *Brasil la Republica Paralizada - Voces adicionales *TeleMedicina Arterias Obstruidas - Voces adicionales *Noticias en Siria Parte 1 y 2 La Guerra en mi Celular - Admad *Aguas Esquilmadas - Voces adicionales *Compositores Legendarios: Heinrich Schutz - Una Estrella del Siglo XVII - Voces adicionales *Vamos a Marte - El Sueño de colonizar el sistema solar - Voces adicionales *Yo Consumidor Cruceros: los datos tras la publicidad - Voces adicionales *Tren de la Muerte , hacia la libertad - Voces adicionales *Destruyendo empleo o creando oportunidades? - Voces adicionales *Las Maravillas del Cerebro - Voces adicionales *El Imperio de los Sueños:La Burbuja inmobiliaria China - Voces adicionales *Pioneros de las materias primas -Nuevos productos ecológicos ideados por inventores Alemanes - Jonas Stolzke *Música de Video Juegos - Voces adicionales *Alta Tensión en Tesla - Lucha por el futuro del automóvil - Voces adicionales *La ruta del Gringo - Voces adicionales *Markus, un niño de 35 años :En el mundo de un Autista - Mathias *Dolares de Rinoceronte - Voces adicionales *Expedientes secretos: La segunda Guerra Mundial - Tilmann Holzer *El Arte del Espacio: Habitación con Vista - Voces adicionales *El Discreto mundo de los Super Ricos - Voces adicionales *Terapia Multimodal - Alivio de los Dolores Cronicos - Gerd Glaeske / Christoph Pieh *Trastornos del Sueño - Un riesgo subestimado - Dr. Maxime Elbaz *La invacion de las Medusas - Una Armada inquietante - Angel Luis Argenta Heredia *La Facinacion del Saber: Bajo el Suelo -Diversidad viva -Lionel Ranjard *Walter Pfeiffer - En Búsqueda de la Belleza - Res *La Explotación de la Selva Virgen - Voces adicionales *La Polémica por los presos de ETA - (Cura) *Cuestion de fe - Ibrahim Najjar *Las profundidades de la tierra - Cedric Alonso *Testosterona - La sustancia de la que están hechos los Hombres - Christian Wolf *Cuando el miedo se vuelve enfermizo - Soluciones al trastorno de Anciedad - Christophe Andre *El Arte del Espacio: Un nuevo puente en el puerto de Hamburgo - Sven Bardua *El "Tiranosaurio" de Tambach-Dietharz - Dr Thomas Martens *En Busca de Amelia - Voces adicionales *Drokpa - Los ultimos nomadas del Tibet - Dhongya *Pesadilla Eterna - El Escándalo de Contergan y sus consecuencias - Darren Mansel/Paul Murphy *Los Hijos de la Yihad - Jacques Caillaut *Descubra Baviera "Neuschwanstein- Del mito a la marca" - Michele Christale *Hacia el futuro de las terapias contra el cancer - Yann Godet *China la nueva potencia Mundial - Michael Munch/Peter Altmaier *Aludes - Daniel Thoning/Bastian Bergfeld *Arte Reportage: La furia de Cachemira - Testimonio *Traumhaus Baumhaus - Kent Lindvall NCBU *¿Quién da más? (Doblaje Argentino) - Voces Adicionales y Personajes Episódicos *El socio (Doblaje Argentino) Matt (3x01), Joe (3x02) - Voces Adicionales *Pandilleros - Jim (2x06) / Peter (2x09) / Tez (3x05) / Champtown (3x07) / Voces Adicionales y Personajes Episódicos * Narcos: Guerra anti Drogas - Castro (4x09-10) / Voces Adicionales y Personajes Episódicos *Universe Vice - Voces Adicionales y Personajes Episódicos MTV * Floribama Shore - Voces Adicionales *Catfish Brasil - Voces Adicionales *My SuperSweet16 - Voces Adicionales *The Bi Life - Voces Adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Marmac Group *Roitman Group *Video Dub *Gapsa *Non Stop Digital (Media Pro Com) *Videorecord *Mandinga *Caja de Ruidos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010